kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Aeternus/Arkivi 1
Kjo është faqja ime e diskutimit. Këtu mund të më dërgoni porosi apo pyetje të ndryshme që kanë të bëjnë me Wikipedian dhe kontributin tim. Kliko këtu për të më dërguar porosi automatike. Vërejtje * Mos harro që pas porosisë ta lësh nënshkrimin (--~~~~). * Përgjigjen do ta kthej aty ku është bërë pyetja (kjo varet edhe nga rrethanat). * Ofendimet personale dhe sharjet gjithmonë do të fshihen. * Nëse dikush apo diçka që ka të bëjë me Wikipedian të shqetëson apo ke probleme të tjera që mendon se janë të natyrës konfidenciale, atëherë kliko këtu për të më dërguar e-mail (por nëse problemi yt nuk i plotëson këto kritere, atëherë të lutem përdore vetëm këtë faqe). Kategoritë reegulli për emërimin e kategorive është trajta e pashquar shumës, dhe mos krijo kategori pa nevojë (a po ndoshta i mbush ti së shpejti ato), një kategori duhet të ketë së paku 3 artikuj. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:08 (UTC) :Problemi është se këtu kemi të bëjmë edhe me emra anglisht (nuk po mund të pavarësohemi nga kjo gjuhë). Vazhdo duke më ndihmuar. Unë jam duke i emituar kategorite e wikit angleze. Me kalimin e kohës do t'i krijoj edhe artikujt. Falemnderit për mirëkuptim. --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 22:12 (UTC) ::në gjuhën shqipe nuk mund të përkthehet gjithçka nga wiki anglisht, pikë së pari ata kanë shumë më shumë artikuj dhe me këtë edhe kategori, dhe rregullat e wikit në gjuhën shqipe dhe të gjuhës shqipe janë të ndryshme. unë po mundohem ti korigjoj disa po ti ke nis me një tempo sa që nuk mundem të të ndjeki. Sa për fillim të kisha preferua krijo njëher artikuj e për kategori të reja shohim dhe gjejm një zgjidhje bashk por nëse e sheh të arsyeshme për kategori të re ki parasysh trajta e pashquar shumës. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:24 (UTC) :::S'ka problem. Desha të të pyes edhe diçka: a ekziston këtu ndonjë WikiProject? Nëse po, të lutem dërgomi llinkat e tyre. Jam duke dashur ta filloj një projekt për muzikë, e po më duhet të bazohem sado pak diku. Nëse jo, s'ka problem. Do të mundohem vetë. Edhe diçka: Ku mund t'i shoh dallimet e rregullave të Wikipediave shqip dhe anglisht? --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 22:28 (UTC) ::::Kemi një portal muzike, por në përgjithësi portalet dhe projektet nuk po funksionojn si duhet në wikin shqip. shiko këtu --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:38 (UTC) :::::Atëherë më duhet që gjithsesi ta krijoj një WikiProjeck. Më trego se si ta emëroj: WikiProject apo WikiProjekt (kjo e dyta apo?). Do të më vinte shumë mirë që edhe ti të kontriboje pastaj aty. --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 22:44 (UTC) :Ne këtu i emërojm në përgjithësi projektet kështu: Wikipedia:Projekti pataj emri i projektit në këtë rast Wikipedia:Projekti Muzika do të ishte një titull i arsyeshëm. Sa për ndihmën teme unë ndihmoj gjithandej ku kam mundësi. tung —bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:54 (UTC) Nderhyrja tek llogaria e perdoruesit tjeter I nderuar perdorues verejta se keni nderhyre ne hapesiren e nje perdoruesi tjeter duke ndryshuar shenimet tek pjesa e perdoruesit dhe pjesa e diskutimit te perdoruesit (i cili eshte i ri). Ju nuk e keni ate te drejt. As une as askush sepse e vetmja pjese personale dhe private e nje perdoruesi eshte pjesa e tije kurse sa i perket pjeses se diskutimit te perdoruesit ju keni te drejte (ashtu si une tek pjesa juaj e diskutimeve) vetem te postoni diskutim dhe asesi te e fshini ose ndryshoni ndonje te ndokujt cfardo gabimi qe te kete, keto mund ti pastroje poseduesi i asaj hapesire. Falmenderit per mirkuptim. (Puntori 17 Nëntor 2006 09:05 (UTC)) :Këtë e kam bërë pasi që ai vetë ma ka kërkuar, sepse është ende i ri dhe në vend që ta shkruante prezantimin e tij në faqen e tij kryesore, ai e ka shkruar atë gabimisht në faqen e tij të diskutimeve. Ai është ndarë i kënaqur... --Λeternus 17 Nëntor 2006 09:24 (UTC) Mbrojtja e faqes Faqja e përdoruesit mundet të mbrohet, sa u përket vandalizmave ato janë të rralla në wiki shqip. Nëse e mbron krejtësisht faqen e përdorueit atëherë nuk mundesh ta redaktosh as ti, por nëse ke dëshirë mundem të ta mbroj faqen nga përdoruesit e paregjistruar vandalizma nga përdorues të regjistrua ka shum rrallë. Faqet e diskutimeve nuk munden të mbrohen. tung --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 20:30 (UTC) :A mundesh pra të ma mbrosh faqen nga përdoruesit e paregjistruar, por që unë të mund të vazhdoj ta redaktoj atë? --Λeternus 25 Nëntor 2006 20:33 (UTC) :: E mbrojta nga përdoruesit e paregjistruar për redaktim dhe zhvendosje. tung --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 20:41 (UTC) :::Falemnderit shumë. Tregomë tash se a më nevojitet që ta largoj kërkesën për mbrojtje? --Λeternus 25 Nëntor 2006 20:44 (UTC) ::::Ani pra largohe. --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 20:48 (UTC) Translation Request Greetings Aeternus! Can you please help me translate these passages into the Albanian language? : "Jesus Christ, the Word who became flesh, died on the cross for the redemption of sinners, resurrected on the third day and ascended to heaven. He is the only Saviour of mankind, the Creator of the heavens and earth, and the only true God". : "The Holy Bible, consisting of the Old and New Testaments, is inspired by God, the only scriptural truth, and the standard for Christian living". : "Salvation is given by the grace of God through faith. Believers rely on the Holy Spirit to pursue holiness, to honour God, and to love humanity". : "The Lord's Second Coming will take place on the Last Day when He descends from heaven to judge the world: the righteous will receive eternal life, while the wicked will be eternally condemned". Any help at all would be very gratefully appreciated, Thankyou very much. From --Jose77 30 Nëntor 2006 08:44 (UTC) : I will translate them all carefully. --Λeternus 30 Nëntor 2006 09:04 (UTC) ---- : "Jezu Krishti, Fjala që u bë mish, vdiq në kryq për shëlbimin e mëkatarëve, u ringjall në të tretën ditë dhe u ngrit në qiell. Ai është shpëtimtari i vetëm i njerëzimit, Krijuesi i qiellit dhe tokës, dhe Zoti i vetëm." : "Bibla, që përmbanë Besëlidhjen e Vjetër dhe Besëlidhjen e Re, është e frymëzuar nga Zoti, e vërteta e vetme e shkruar, dhe standardi për jetën krishtere." : "Shpëtimi është i dhënë nga mëshira e Zotit nëpërmjet besimit. Besimtarët mbështeten në Shpirtin e Shenjtë që ta ndjekin shenjtërimin, ta nderojnë Zotin dhe ta duan njerëzimin." : "Ardhja e dytë e Zotit do të jetë në ditën e fundit kur Ai do të zbresë nga qielli për ta gjykuar botën: të drejtit do ta fitojnë jetën e pasosur, përderisa të ligët do të dënohen përjetësisht." By Λeternus 30 Nëntor 2006 23:30 (UTC) Gratitude Thankyou so much Aeternus for your excellent translation effort! I am very grateful. May you prosper! (If you ever need any articles to be translated to the Chinese or Taiwanese language, then I would gladly help you). Yours Sincerely, From --Jose77 1 Dhjetor 2006 01:31 (UTC) :I am available for help at any time. Thank you for your gratitude. --Λeternus 1 Dhjetor 2006 17:41 (UTC) Stampa per license Ishte mire me be nje stampe, qe shtohet neper foto, qe te ipet licensa apo griset, tjere wikipedia-t e kane ashtu, mendoi se kjo eshte zgjidhja me e mire per kete problem, afatin me lene 2 jave. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 7 Dhjetor 2006 23:21 (UTC) ::Edhe unë për pak sa s'ta shkrova ty të njëjtën gjë. Jam i pajtimit me ty 100%. Të jetë një stampë e përgjithshme për fotot pa licensë, dhe afati i saj të jetë 2 javë. Nëse nuk priton, bëje këtë stampë menjëherë. Tung. --Λeternus 7 Dhjetor 2006 23:29 (UTC) ::: Vallai ne moment jam i zante, jam duke bere tjeter cka ketu. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 7 Dhjetor 2006 23:48 (UTC) ::: Qe dy stampat: Vorlage:BLU dhe Template:No license, si te gjej kohen i boj edhe vete, po nese mundesh me perkthy, ishte kone mire. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 8 Dhjetor 2006 01:12 (UTC) ---- Ja shikoi stampat dhe faqet që i kam përkthyer dhe rregulluar: * Stampa:Figura pa licensë * Stampa:Statusi i figurës * Wikipedia:Etiketa për status të figurës Besoj se këto do të ndihmojnë maksimalisht në missionin tonë. Tung. --Λeternus 9 Dhjetor 2006 11:09 (UTC) Problemi me të drejtat e autorit Rregullat e reja duhet së pari të diskutohen në kuvend e pastaj të paralajmërohen përdoruesit për thyerjen e tyre. Ne nuk kemi pas deri tash një rregull të tillë, prandaj duhet së pari të shtrohet në kuvend dhe nëse kemi një votim pozitiv atëher duhet ta zbatojm dhe respektojm të gjithë. Edhe pse kjo rregull është përkthyer nga wiki anglisht unë mendoj se duhet së pari të diskutohet pastaj të zbatohet në wikin shqip. Mos u ngut me paralajmërimin e përdoruesve të tjerë njëherë, këtë e keni diskutuar vetëm ti dhe Ko.S për momentin e ne deri tash i kemi lejuar fotot edhe pa licencë në wikin shqip, kjo duhet shqyrtuar mirë, para se ti grisim fotot e deritashme. tung --bet_0 9 Dhjetor 2006 22:02 (UTC) :S'ka problem. --Λeternus 9 Dhjetor 2006 22:05 (UTC) :: Po amo bet_0 mundet me na dal problem, pasoja eshte qe ndoshta e mbylin wikipedinë shqip, edhe ti vet ke thene se votimet ne moment nuk kane kuptim, qe marrin pjese jashte artikujve jane vec 4. Dhe si po thene ti edhe kjo nuk ka vlere: Veni Re! : Skedat e dhëna PA LICENSË ose PA PËRSHKRIM SE NGA JANË MARRË (BURIMI I SKEDËS) njihen si plagiaturë dhe do të GRISEN. Ju lutem vendosni informacionin e duhur. Deri tash nuk kemi pas problem, kjo nuk d.m.th. qe ne te ardhmen ka me qene si tash. IMHO. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Dhjetor 2006 23:59 (UTC) :::A po e vazhdojmë këtë temë këtu apo në Kuvend? --Λeternus 10 Dhjetor 2006 12:33 (UTC) Mbi kategorizimi Tung Aeternus, deshta te te them dicka mbi katergorizimet. Kategorit e fundit qe i grisa e qe i kishe krijuar ti ishin mbi kategorizim. Ne Wikipedia te tjera mund te qendrojne ato kategori por ne Wikipedia shqip tani nuk duhen (ndoshta duhen ne te ardhmen) tani personalitetet i kategorizojme ne kategori kryesore sepse eshte me leht te gjinden edhe jan te popullarizuara ato kategori, pra nje shfrytezues nese do te dij dicka viziton kategorin: Biografi atje ka nenkategori kryesore qe nuk jane shum te degezuara per shkak qe me leht te jet e mundur gjetja e informatave. Flm . Per mirkuptim (Puntori 12 Dhjetor 2006 11:26 (UTC)) :Mirëpo duhet të më tregosh saktësisht se sa mund t'i zgjeroj kateogritë, që të di se si t'ia bëj herave të tjera. Tung. --Λeternus 12 Dhjetor 2006 16:50 (UTC) ::Po shihe edhe vet ti, nese mendon se ne nje te ardhe shum te afert do te ket shum artikuj ajo nen kategori qe po hap (shum spo e definoj por jo te mbetet me 1 apo 2) atehere hape nese ka kategori te ngjashme ku mund te mblidhen atehere mos e hap psh: pse te hapin Kategori rock grupe shqiptare kur kemi pak dhe mund te i bashkojme ne nje kategori: Category:Grupe muzike por mund te behet edhe Category:Grupe muzike shqiptarësh qe dmth se ne mos pacim shum grupe vendet tjera kan dhe nje seleksionim kombetare eshte i mire si psh: Category:Politikanë shqiptarë ose Category:Shkrimtarë shqiptarë por nuk eshte e nevojshme te hapet: Dramaturk shqiptare ose komedian shqiptare, ose poet sepse nje njeri do te gjendet ne shum kategori kot e kot dhe shum kategori do te jen me nga 5 , 6 persona dmth nje kategorizim qe me se paku me kohe te ket 100 persona (ose tjeter) qe ia mundeson shfrytezuesit me leht te gjej ate qe kerko. ::Si udhezim mund ta merresh kete: Category:%21Kategori_kryesore. ::Shendet (Puntori 12 Dhjetor 2006 18:21 (UTC)) Grupe Muzikore Rreth ceshtjes: # Niveli 1 #* Category:Dream Theater # Niveli 2 #* + Category:Grupe muzike heavy metal #* + Category:Grupe muzike progressive metal #* + Category:Grupe muzike progressive rock # Nieli 3 #* + Category:Grupe muzike Ne kete rast kemi nivele te kategorive. Nje artikull nuk mund te jet ne 3 nivele te kategorive sepse atehere deshmohet se kot se jan krijuar kategorite. Kategorit kan rol te qartesimit dhe mos perseritjes. Perkunder kesaj nje artikull mund te jete ne disa kategori te nje niveli (sikur tek kategorite e nivelit 2) Sqarim: Nje artikull (si ky tani) qe ka kategori te veten personale Category:Dream Theater nuk ka nevoj te kategorizohet tek niveli 2 sepse kategoria e tij kategorizohet tek nilei 2. Nje artikull qe nuk ka kategori te tijen atehere kategorizohet ne nivelin 2. Ne nivelin 3 (eeshte shum i pergjithshem) nuk ka artikuj por vetem kategori. (Tani ka sepse akoma nuk jan perpunuar edhe se ne fillim per shkak te artikujve te paket kategorizimi eshte bere shum me i pergjithshem) Shembull: Nje politikan shqiptar nuk ka nevoj te jet ne te dy kategorite: Category:Politikanë shqiptarë dhe Category:Politikanë sepse kategoria e pare eshte ne kategorine e dyte. Shpresoj se me kuptove. Shendet (Puntori 18 Dhjetor 2006 10:46 (UTC)) :Po të kuptoj shumë mirë. Këtë tani e mësova nga ti. Falemnderit. --Λeternus 18 Dhjetor 2006 19:40 (UTC) ::Po atëherë "kategoria e vitit" a duhet të futet në Category:Dream Theater apo në artikullin Dream Theater? --Λeternus 18 Dhjetor 2006 19:49 (UTC) :::Nëse është kështu si thua ti, atëherë në artikullin Dream Theater duhet të jetë vetëm kategoria Category:Dream Theater, e pastaj në këtë kategori të gjitha kategoritë tjera, si Category:Grupe të viteve 1990 etj. Ndoshta prapë nuk jam duke kuptuar. Të lutem sqaroma prapë. Tung. --Λeternus 18 Dhjetor 2006 20:00 (UTC) ::::Sapo shikova shumë artikuj të tjerë, dhe kategoritë e tyre binë në kundërshtim me nivelet e spjeguara nga ti. Këto gjëra duhet të sqarohen, dhe duhet të jenë të njëjta për të gjithë artikujt. Tung. --Λeternus 18 Dhjetor 2006 20:11 (UTC) ::::: Ato bin ne kundershtim sepse une te sqarova me siper.Artikujt nuk jane te kategorizuara mire dhe po punohet ne kete drejtim (edhe pre angazhimi akoma nuk eshte ne nivel te duhur). Sa i perket edhe kategorive tjera une jam qe tegjitha nen kategorit psh si eshte tek Dream Theater te vendohen tek Category:Dream Theater e jo tek artikulli. ::::: Kategorizimin e tanishem mos e merr 100% si shembull sepse akoma nuk eshte pastruar por eshte ne perpunim e siper. Po e them kete qe te mos besh 2 here pune sepse psh fillimisht tegjith personat kategorizoheshin tek: Category:Biografi kurse tani? tani jan qindra persona e artikuj qe duhet kategorizuar ne vete si: Category:Politikanë -> Category:Politikanë shqiptarë etj etj. ~(Puntori 19 Dhjetor 2006 09:41 (UTC)) :Tani këtë punë e kam të qartë 100%. Edhe unë jam i pajtimit që artikujt të kategorizohen në këtë mënyrë, dhe do ta ndihmoj këtë proces. Tung. --Λeternus 19 Dhjetor 2006 21:03 (UTC) Hallo Mendova te propozoj per admin, je aktiv, ke shkrua disa artikuj te mire, dhe je tu ndihmua dicka. Cka po thua? --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:05 (UTC) :Do të më pëlqente ky titull. Felemnderit. --Λeternus 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:06 (UTC) :: Te propozova, duhesh vec me prit, se burokrati eshte ralle aktiv. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:19 (UTC) :::Falemnderit shumë. --Λeternus 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:24 (UTC) :::: sps. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:29 (UTC) :::: A eshte edhe te ti faqja dicka ndryshe? --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:32 (UTC) ::::: Jo... Pse? --Λeternus 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:36 (UTC) ::::: Te une eshte design (stili, skin / pamja) krejt ndryshe. Atu qe duhet te jene majtas, gjinden posht. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 26 Dhjetor 2006 00:27 (UTC) Tung Petrit e kam një dëshirë, që po më duket se mundesh me ma plotësu. E kam fjalen për përkthimin e një këngë ashtu që edhe në anglisht me majt disa terme shqip. Shiko këngën Kënga e Halilit--Hipi Zhdripi 28 Mars 2007 19:54 (UTC) :A mundesh ti ta përkthesh këtë këngë së pari në gjuhën letrare sepse më vjen shumë vështirë ta kuptoj, edhe pse gjasat për përkthim në anglisht janë shumë të vogla... --Λeternus 29 Mars 2007 10:50 (UTC) :: Hahahha Dan me te vertet e kam has nje keng si thua ti te perkther eshte audio nese me kujtohet nyja ta postoj eshte ajo "Prej nje shpati" disa fjal shqip e disa anglisht si thua ti. (Puntori 29 Mars 2007 10:57 (UTC)) Po ajo fjalë për fjalë nuk përkthehet. A din gjithë monë në ksi raste thuhet e përkthej dhe e përshtati. Nuk është largë gjuhës letrare por është premja e fjalëve, spo di si me të thanë relkama zgjatë disa sekonda por në tru zhvillohet filmi. Nëse e ke pa dramën Halili e Hajrija e ke shumë lehtë --Hipi Zhdripi 29 Mars 2007 23:18 (UTC) Stampa infobox album et voila: Stampa:Infobox album, mundet me pas probleme, por shpresoi qe jo. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 28 Prill 2007 20:25 (UTC) :Falemnderit shumë! --Λeternus 29 Prill 2007 19:32 (UTC) ::Ej puna e mbare! Per kete teme desha te pyes edhe une! Pse me nxjerr probleme kjo stampe te artikulli Kumi Koda dhe a mund ta rregulloni ju lutem. Qe tani faleminderit per ndihmen! --Lagoon 11 Maj 2007 12:22 (UTC) ::: Cfare problemi ki? Besoi se mundem me ndihmua. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 11 Maj 2007 12:47 (UTC) Dream Theater Tjeta Aeternus. Doja te dija nese do ishte me mire pa "seksionet e anetarve" sepse eshte present ne "infobox". Domethene, sipas meje, do ishte me mire po te hiqesh Dream_Theater#Personeli (seksioni personeli) sepse emerohet ne collonen infobox, dhe perseritet. Mua me duket, pa te, edhe me e bukur nga ana stilistike. Thjesht opinion. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 29 Qershor 2007 19:06 (UTC) :Kështu kam menduar t'ia bëj edhe unë, mirëpo infobox-i pengohej me seksionin e historisë së bendit dhe me foton që gjendet në atë seksion. Përndryshe, nëse eliminohet ky problem, do të ishte mirë që të largohej seksioni i personelit. Falemnderit për interesim. --Λeternus 30 Qershor 2007 16:02 (UTC) Edhe pse ndoshta për momentin nuk të pëlqen mendimi im, duke besu që e ke për qëllim thelbësorë e nuk e ke vetëm për sipërfaqe do të pëlqej me kalimin e kohës. E di që ke bërë punë të rëndë dhe vlersojë por duhet edhe më shumë punë. Sa për ta shpallur ne mund ta shpallim ajo nuk është problem por a do të ishe ti i kënaqurë me aq? Po mendojë në krahasim me shumicën ajë është përfektë, po besojë që dinë edhe më mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 30 Qershor 2007 23:57 (UTC) RE:DT 1 "Pse nuk e kandidoni kte grup per artikull perfekt? me duket i ebrè shum shum mire." Kam qen i pari qe do ta kisha propozua per artikull perfekt, por duhet te mbraroi te lezoi disa pjese, si kapitulli i Systematic Chaos, edhe pastaj do te votoj gati sigurisht PRO.--Lem31 1 Korrik 2007 08:07 (UTC) Komunikim Firma juaj per te ndihmuar te rinjte Tjeta Aeternus! Meqense je nje perdorues aktiv ketu ne Wikipedia ne Shqip, doja te te pyesja neqofte se do te lesh perdorimin e firmes tende per faqet tung. Rroboti im, siç e dini, vendos "tung" ne faqet e perdoresve te rinj me firmen nga mbas. Tani ai mund te vendos edhe firma ne menyre te rastesishme. Po shpjegohem: ne faqen Wikipedia:Tung_log/User jane listuar firmat qe perdoren per ti çuar kur çohet stampa tung; rroboti i karikone ato dhe çdo perdoruesi te ri i çone (tung)+firmen, firem e rastesishme, njera pas tjetres ato qe jane te lista. Kjo gje sherben per te ndihmuar perdoruesit e rinj te kene nje pike mbeshtetje kur kane nevoje. Ju lutem, sepse u lodha duket pare gjithnje firmen time. Nese je i interesuar te lutem te vendosesh firmen tende ketu (te kerkuesit) Faleminderit, [[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 1 Korrik 2007 13:21 (UTC) kandidatura - flm Tjeta Aeternus! Te falenderoj shume per kandidaturen. Je i madh! Faleminderit. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 3 Korrik 2007 09:52 (UTC) :Faleminderit prapë. Të fala me falenderimet më të sinqerta. . --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 31 Korrik 2007 03:35 (UTC) DT nje mendim Ej Ae, nuk do te ishte me mire Dream_Theater#Karakteristikat_e_kompozimit se Dream_Theater#Karakteristikat_e_komponimit? Thjesht nje opinion. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 31 Korrik 2007 20:52 (UTC) :Mirë e ke. Kështu ka qenë, por s'di pse mua më është dukur se është gabim... Sapo e shikova në fjalor tani, dhe duket se ti e ke të drejtë. Thanx. --Λeternus 31 Korrik 2007 20:54 (UTC) Stampat e datave Stampat e datave mos i rrit me material sepse ato paraqiten ne faqen kryesore dhe e shkaterrojne pamjen e faqes kryesore. Materialet e ngjarjeve ne data i vendos ne datat peratese 1 gusht, 2 korrik, 15 dhjetor etj. (Puntori 15 Gusht 2007 10:58 (UTC)) :OK. --Λeternus 15 Gusht 2007 13:06 (UTC) Hae Thank u very much for ur help! --Goormari 28 Gusht 2007 13:34 (UTC) Administrues Petrit, të kam dhënë privilegjet e administruesit në bazë të votës. Po pate pyetje më thuaj (ose pyet ndonjë nga administruesit e tjerë nëse vonoj me përgjigjen). Punë të mbarë! Dori | Diskuto 5 Tetor 2007 20:50 (UTC) :Ju falemnderit të gjithëve. --Λeternus 6 Tetor 2007 09:33 (UTC) Tung! Petrit, Po e shoh se je zgjedhur administrator, e të uroj për këtë. Nuk kam fare dyshim se do ta kryesh punën si duhet. Të lutem ndihmoji përdoruesit Zogu rreth redaktimeve të tij të artikullit mbi "Harry Potter-in". Artikulli tani është i mbrojtur për shkak të mosmarrëveshjeve të Zogut me dy administratorë, Puntorin dhe Ko.S.ystem.OV@. Është i ri në Wikipedia e nuk i njeh mirë procedurat, mirëpo shkruan hatashëm dhe pa gabime. Është autor që i nevojitet Wikipedias shqip dhe nuk guxojmë ta humbim.--Getoar 9 Tetor 2007 00:37 (UTC) :Zogu e paska tepruar pak... Unë jam i pajtimit që ai të vazhdojë të redaktojë, mirëpo të kontrollohet pak më tepër... Ndryshimet që i ka bërë Puntori po përputhen me librat e përkthyer në shqip. --Λeternus 9 Tetor 2007 19:36 (UTC) Notification of an unlicensed picture Hello, Aeuturnus, nice to meet you. I am your colleague, sysop on Bulgarian Wikipedia. Recently a novice uploaded on BG WP a copy of the Figura:ErichKästner.jpg from here, an image licensed as CopyrightByWikimedia, which of course is incorrectly chosen license. I didn't know your local template for unlicensed pictures and i left the info in the edit summary, though this might have not been the most effective action ;-) So I decided to contact an admin here to handle the case. And I chose you. Can you determine the source/license of the image or delete it in case of copyright violation, and inform me of the result so that I take proper actions of BG WP? I'd be grateful if answering here, you just drop me a message on my talk page over there. By the way, many congrats for the perfect musical taste! Perfect, I mean it! I love progressive rock/metal just like you! Cheers! --Spiritia 12 Tetor 2007 08:43 (UTC) :It seems that Figura:ErichKästner.jpg was deleted by another administrator. I'm glad you like prog rock / metal so much! --Λeternus 12 Tetor 2007 15:37 (UTC) :: So'll do I, as well. Many thanks. Take care. ;-) --Spiritia 12 Tetor 2007 20:31 (UTC) Suspicious Public domain images Hello, Aeternus, me again, with an image licensing question again :-) I saw your local article about Tirana and I noticed that the images in the gallery are licensed as PD-self. However, they seem to be user-made photocopies of postcards, an act which of course does not generate a new copyright, so in all probability these are copyright violations and due to deletion. Can you please investigate the case, and the rest uploads by this user, I noticed other postcards too. I am concerned as long as these images, uploaded under a free license, may easily appear on Commons and other wikis... Thank you in advance! :-) --Spiritia, sysop on BG WP, 17 Nëntor 2007 15:19 (UTC) Përshëndetje dhe faleminderit për mirëpritjen Desha vetem të të faleminderoj për kontributin e palodhshëm që ke dhënë. Remzie Osmani Why did you cancel my little article on Remzie Osmani ? I like this singer and I am astonish not to see her in the Albanian Wikipedia. (Perchè avete scancellato il mio piccolo articolo su Remzie Osmani ? Amo questa cantante e sono confuso di non vederla nel Wikipedia Albanese.) axrl0016@gmail.com Thank you for responding. :Simply: The article didn't had any information about the singer, and it was poorly written. --Λeternus 30 Mars 2008 22:34 (UTC) pyetje... Njatjeta! 1. Artikulli mbi A. Mulliqin (në momentin kur klikohet mbi Lluka e Epëme a mos është ndoshta një kopje nga dikund tjetër dhe publikohet këtu si i tillë!? 2. Lluka e Epërmë është fshat e jo person (shih: Arif Molliqi, lindi në vitin 1953, është shkrimtar shqiptar nga Kosova, i lindur në Llukë të Epërme afër Deçanit.). 3. Me nderime :Artikullin Llukë të Epërme e grisa, ndërsa tekstin që gjindej aty e zhvendosa tek artikulli Arif Molliqi. --Λeternus 6 Prill 2008 20:14 (UTC) petriti une dua qe librin SHPELLA E PIRATVE ta shkruani permbajtjen por jo shum gjat. Nese ma beni ket sherbim ju falenderoj Hi Miredita si je? Une kam bere dje disa redaktime, por verejta qe artikulli Daniel Gorea ishte fshire... :Së pari, kur shkruan diçka në ndonjë faqe diskutimi, duhesh që pas komentit tënd ta lësh nënshkrimin (--~~~~). Kjo e bën më të lehtë identifikimin e komentuesit. Artikulli Daniel Gorea ka qenë tepër i shkurtë dhe nuk ka ofruar asnjë informatë. Kjo qe arsyeja e grisjes. Atë artikull mund ta krijosh përsëri, ama kësaj rradhe duhet ta plotësosh me më shumë të dhëna. Tung. --Λeternus 13 Gusht 2008 14:24 (CEST) ::P.s.: Duke t'i shikuar artikujt e vërejta se je duke i përdorur shumë rrallë shkronjat ë'' dhe ''ç. Mos harro se kjo është enciklopedi në gjuhë shqipe, prandaj rregullat e kësaj gjuhe duhet t'i respektosh. --Λeternus 13 Gusht 2008 14:55 (CEST) Ckemi Aeternus, ok faleminderit per sugjerimet tuaja, por doja te dija se cfare eshte ky funksionit "redirect"? A keni ndonje adrese msn ku mund te komunikojme me shpesh? deni22 Si mund te vendos nje foto ne material?...deni22 Spam? Hello, I see that you're an English-speaking administrator here. I'm worried that the recent edits by Eriold about dentistry are spam - can you check this? Steorra 30 Gusht 2008 18:42 (CEST) :Hi Steorra, thanks for reporting. I think it's spam, but we have to see if all active users agree. However Mirdita Dental seems a marketing page, and Pal Dodaj don't respect NPOV guidelines. Let's wait. --''' eagleal ' 30 Gusht 2008 20:13 (CEST) :: Thanks, Eagleal, and all who dealt with this. Steorra 31 Gusht 2008 08:18 (CEST) Ngarkimi i figurave :: Te kisha sugjeruar qe para qe te ngarkosh figura te kontrollosh nese ka figura ne commons e te cilat mundesojne sqarimin e artikullit, dmth berjen e tije multimedial. Personalisht mendoj se nuk eshte mire te ngarkojme figura te reja kur te ngjashme ka ne commons. :: Flm per mirkuptim. Puntori 18 Shtator 2008 13:19 (CEST) :::Zakonisht kur nuk më pëlqen figura që gjendet në commons atëherë e ngarkoj një tjetër. Tung. --Λeternus 18 Shtator 2008 13:22 (CEST) :::: E drejta jote. :D Puntori 18 Shtator 2008 13:23 (CEST) Anonymous vandals; questions Hi. First, I've come across two anonymous vandals who have been active recently. 213.163.118.65 has a history of vandalism and has been blocked twice before, and has been vandalizing again in the past few days. 84.22.40.1 has vandalized several things today. Second, what should I do when I come across vandalism? Should I report it to an administrator, or just revert it myself and report it only if the vandal seems to be persistent? Third, when I come across an article that doesn't use ë and ç correctly, is it useful for me to correct some of them even if I don't know enough to correct all of them? Should I just add the "shkronja" template? What would be most useful? Steorra 27 Shtator 2008 22:47 (CEST) :You don't have to report every vandalism to an admin, you can just revert it for yourself. Yes, if the vandal seems to be persistent then you can report him. And about ''ë and ç, you can try to fix them, but if you feel that there are still grammar errors present, you can use the "shkronja" template. If you have further questions, please let me know. Thanks. --Λeternus 28 Shtator 2008 00:46 (CEST) :: Thanks. Steorra 28 Shtator 2008 01:12 (CEST) Sellca (Tetovë) ok, I found how to corret the problem. --CUSENZA Mario 5 Tetor 2008 18:00 (CEST) :Sorry for late reaction, :All the multipicities have templates in which are collected all the liveing places includet by law. Templates are named same as the names of the multiplicities for example: Komuna e Kumanovës has the template etc. Puntori 7 Tetor 2008 00:57 (CEST)